Fall
by tehPrincess
Summary: KotOR 2: What if the influence system in this game was different? How about a few of the Exile's party members corrupting her, instead of verse visa? Rated M for safety. Atton/femExile and some Mira to shake things up.


**Fall**- during KotOR 2 LS/DSF Exile, Atton, with a little Mira thrown in to shake things up.

_Disclaimer: All characters, etc. from the game Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic II belong to Obsidian Ent. and LucasArts._

A/N: Don't expect this to be cannon, or fit into the game in any way. It's going to contain mature language and sexual themes. Some readers won't like the way I've depicted the characters here. If you think any of these things might bother you, don't read this.

* * *

Atton leaned casually against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest, and watched her. He felt pride, and something much more savage, building inside himself watching her dance for the filthy slug known around the Shad as Vogga.

She'd been all blushes and glowing white skin as she'd emerged from the changing stall in the metal dancing outfit. It left nothing of her beautiful body to the imagination. He'd seen her like this before himself, of course (well, close to this), when they'd first met. But this seemed different, somehow. In the presence of so many others, she'd lost the casual nonchalance that she'd displayed on Peragus.

So self conscious. So vulnerable.

Gorgeous.

She'd walked stiffly to where she'd been directed, before the slimy Hutt, and started dancing.

And shit, could she dance.

She danced like the Twi'Lek slaves that had been bred for such things. Her muscles flowing, hips swaying to the music. Her graceful arms were raised above her head, and her eyes were closed. He'd never seen her hair down before, and now it fell in dark waves, almost reaching her waist. Damn, but there was nothing like seeing the strong woman that he'd come to know reduced to this. She was like just another cantina rat.

Or a goddess.

He shot a quick glance over at Mira, who stood beside him. She looked a little amazed herself at what she was seeing.

"Didn't think she had it in her, either, did you?" he whispered.

"Yeah, well, I mean, she's beautiful... but she's just so damn proper. Where the hell did she learn _that_?" She whispered back.

He shook his head in response, feeling a grin spread across his face.

He watched her move and had to concentrate to keep his dick from getting hard.

Things needed to change. She was too good, adhering to the ridiculous idea that she wasn't allowed to love. He knew she wanted him, but nothing was ever going to happen between them as long as she believed the things she did.

He wanted to turn her. To change her. To fill her up with himself, his ideas.

The Jedi were all slaves to a foolish ideal, ran by terrible liars and manipulators. He couldn't stand the thought of her living out the rest of her life as one of them. He wanted more than that for her, for them.

Breaking someone was a long, drawn-out process. Atton was a bit out of practice, but this would be worth the effort.

* * *

As he'd expected, he'd found an ally in Mira. She was so damaged, so afraid of life. And she held nothing but contempt for anyone calling themselves "Jedi" with their so-called Jedi "code". She was going to prove invaluable.

The two talked at length about what would be involved. It'd be slow going, so the best course of action would be to get started right away. To begin, he thought maybe the two of them could work on step one of the breaking process: _anger_. Mixed with a healthy dose of temptation, they should be ready to move onto the next step in no time.

Mira told him that she was game for anything he could dream up, no matter how dirty or depraved. Atton began to expect that perhaps Mira's admiration for the Exile ran a bit deeper than he'd previously thought. But he was also aware that Mira wanted more. More out of this mission than just the opportunity to tag along on some foolish quest of self-sacrifice, to rebuild a broken Jedi Order that the galaxy was better off without, anyway.

This was all going to be for the Exile. This wasn't just some selfish plan thought up to please only themselves. They wanted to do this for _her_.

* * *

Atton waited until he knew everyone on-board slept. Everyone but his beautiful mark, that is. She didn't sleep much. She liked to spend her down time in meditation, before the star map in the _Ebon Hawk_'s main hold. She'd told him once that looking at it made her calm. All those swirling lights, the stars, and planets.

But he didn't want her calm.

He entered the starboard dormitory, glancing briefly at the sleeping form of the Miraluka, then made his way to Mira's bunk.

The redhead was snoring softly, her leather jacket off, and covering her upper body as a make-shift blanket. Atton shook her shoulder.

"Wha..?" she came awake abruptly, and Atton pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Come with me," he said softly, taking her hand, and leading her from the room.

He lead her to the cargo hold, sliding the door shut behind them with a hiss. He'd leave it open, but he didn't want to make it _too_ obvious.

He released Mira's hand and turned to her, grinning a little. "Trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said, looking puzzled.

Atton waited for her to shrug her jacket on, then he snatched her up in his arms. He kissed her, noticing first that she tasted like spice. Not the good ryll, mind you, more like the cheap stuff you could find all over the Shad for a few measly credits. He ignored it, and ignored her, really, as he made himself dig deep, and really force one of his favorite emotions. Lust.

He thought of the Exile, her beautiful dark eyes, and her perfect, fighter's body. He thought of every dirty thing he'd ever done, or heard of doing, and how great it would be when he got the chance to do it all with her.

He let his emotions roll off himself in waves, knowing it was just a matter of moments before she felt them.

They'd been taking it slow, just a flirtation. He hadn't even tried to steal a kiss from her yet. But he knew she was conflicted. Fighting her attraction, her feelings for him, when she'd been trying so hard to stay on the path of a good little Jedi.

He knew finding them like this was going to hurt. She was easy, really, with her compassion, the love she had for everyone, and the way she couldn't help but care so damn much for all of them. He knew she and Mira had become close. She's been hungry for a peer, a girlfriend, someone to share her secrets with, and whatever other bullshit that women liked to keep amongst themselves.

And he knew she had feelings for him. No matter how much she fought them.

Mira remained stiff against him at first, then she seemed to remember her role in all this. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him, and pressed her leather-clad body up against his.

They heard a sharp gasp for breath, and stopped, pulling apart.

Atton pasted a look of indifference on his face, and stepped back from Mira. The Exile stood just inside the room, having let the door slide closed behind her.

She looked upset. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were trembling.

"Yes?" he lifted a brow at her, hoping he managed to sound bored.

"What... what are you two doing?" she asked. She looked like she was about to cry.

Mira sighed heavily. "Can't anybody ever get any privacy around here? Sheesh."

Atton's mind raced as he thought of something nasty to add. "Did you need something? You know, because we don't get a whole lotta down time around here."

"Atton, I..." it really was cute, how confused she seemed to be.

"What, were you thinking I was gonna sit around, waiting for you to snap out of it? Come on. Nothing's ever going to change. You'll do your duty, follow the rules, and end up exactly like Kreia someday. All dried up and tired. And forgotten."

She flinched. "But I thought you... cared for me," she said softly. Her voice was nearly a whisper now.

"Your Jedi ideals are noble and all, but they're not going to keep me warm at night." he flung out, callously.

Mira jumped right back in. "Like he's looking for someone as frigid and repressed as you anyway," she said, her tone nasty as she stepped up, sticking her face into the smaller woman's. She jabbed a sharp-nailed finger into her chest. "Problem with people like you, is they've never actually lived their lives. They've always just followed along, doing what they've been _told _to do." She made a tsking sound of disgust. "Go back to your 'meditation'. We've got more adult things going on in here."

She looked like she was in shock. She was silent, unmoving, as she looked at them one after the other, her wide eyes searching first Atton's, then swinging back to Mira's again.

Mira huffed a little. "Are you deaf? I said _go_!" and she shoved the other woman so hard, she fell. Before she had time to pick herself up, Mira was at her again. She wrapped her fists inside The Exile's robe, and used it to jerk her back up to her feet. "You make me sick. Where exactly has all of this gotten you in life? You're the loneliest person I know. You've sworn off family, lovers, and friends, and for what? A council that doesn't even want you among them? You need to_ snap_ out of it." As she finished, she slapped the other woman hard across the face.

She reeled back, her small hand coming up to cradle her cheek.

"They want nothing to do with you, and you _know _it. All they're gonna do is drag you down. I mean, look at what's happening right now. All these crazy new Sith are after you, after _us_, not them. And what are they doing? Looking out for themselves, hiding, and taking no notice of anyone or anything else around them. They're not even Jedi anymore, not really, so why the hell should_ you_ try so hard to be one?" her hands still gripped the front of the other woman's robe, and she shook her a bit. "Let go. It would be so easy. Let's just kill all the assholes that are in our way, along with all the assholes who are after us. Then we can do as we please! Go where we please." She was shaking a bit herself now, and as her hands continued to pull on the Exile's robe, it began to come apart, flashing a glimpse of pale skin.

Atton walked behind her, wrapping his hands around her hip bones. He whispered into her right ear, "We could finally be together. That's what I _really_ want. And there's a _lot_ I can teach you."

Mira watched Atton with narrowed eyes, then looked back into the other woman's face. "There's a whole new world that opens up if you don't limit yourself to only one side of the force, you know," she said softly, and as she continued to pull, the robe fell away completely.

Atton knew what Mira was trying to do. She was counting on humiliation to feed the Exile's anger. For she, as well as everyone else on the ship, knew the two had feelings for each other. Being stripped down before Atton would be a lot for her to handle. Humiliation had its own place in the breaking process. The best way to break defiance was by removing your victim's dignity. But there would be time for more of that later. Right now, Atton was just greatful for Mira's enthusiasm.

Mira's eyes slid down to the Exile's naked chest, and her fingers flexed a bit. "Atton and I have been learning a bit from Kreia on the sly." She stepped back a couple of feet and brought her hands up.

"Let me show you."

And she blasted the other woman with force lightening, right in her exposed belly.

Atton felt her jerk back against him, crying out in pain. Her entire body shuddered, and he heard her teeth grind.

After a moment, she seemed to regain control. She was breathing heavily, her shoulders rising and falling before him.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Mira shook her head. "Because you're stupid. And I can't let you get us all killed."

And that's when he felt it. The sweet, heady feel of anger pouring off of her.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest. "Feels good, doesn't it? Like power," he whispered, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke. "Go with it. Let it free you, Sweets."

He took her right hand in his, bringing it to his mouth. He brushed her knuckles with a kiss, then lifted their hands together. "Let's have a turn, shall we?" Atton held her hand out in front of them, and let his fingers curl around hers. Then he let his own force lightening flow through their joined fingers, and hit Mira square in the chest.

It knocked the redhead to her knees. She shook her head a bit, then got back up to her feet. She smiled again, "Go on. Try it yourself. Unless you're too weak..."

Atton felt the Exile look down at their entwined hands, then over at Mira.

Mira pulled a sharp, wicked-looking dagger from her boot, and begin to swing it around in front of them. "I could give you a little incentive. You know, cut you? Wonder where you'd be without that pretty face."

She took a step toward them, and Atton felt the tingle pass through his hand as the Exile let loose a blast of force lightening all her own.

"Good, good, Sweets," he murmered against her ear.

Mira staggered back under the assault, dropping her dagger to the deck with a clatter. As the attack ceased, she righted herself, and stepped back up to the Exile.

She slid her hands in, under her open robe, and pulled the other woman close to her. They looked each other in the eyes. "Good girl," and surprisingly, she leaned in and kissed the other woman.

It was a pretty thorough kiss, too. With tongues, and lips, and nibbles.

Atton was a bit surprised by it, although he told himself he probably shouldn't be. Mira's tastes did seem a bit... flexible.

The Exile made a startled noise in her throat, but she was crushed in a Mira-Atton sandwich, so she couldn't move much. Atton imagined what it must have felt like for her, feeling Mira's cleavage press against her own naked breasts. He didn't think he'd ever been so turned on in his entire life.

At last, Mira pulled back.

"Well, I guess you're not a total loss," she said softly. She backed away, then crouched down and picked up her dagger.

"I'm going to give you two some time alone. I'll be back later to beg for forgiveness." And with another of her smiles, she left the room, letting the door shut behind her.

* * *

Atton let his hands slide around until he touched the bare skin of her belly. He felt the muscles there flex.

"Is this really happening?" she whispered.

"Mmm-hmm." His right hand swept up her stomach, continuing between her breasts, until he reached her neck. He grasped her throat, feeling her pulse race. He turned her in his arms and looked down upon her naked chest.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw her completely bare for the very first time.

"Atton, I'm scared," she whispered.

He pulled her to him, letting his fingers slide into her hair. "It's OK. I'll help you."

_Now, onto step two_, Atton thought.

**_~end~_**


End file.
